the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
S06E01 - Feeler Upper
This episode marks the first time that the Podcast did a live stream of their "prep" before the episode to Patreon subscribers. This episode starts at the beginning of "I Really Really (Really Really Really) Like You" by Potterotic teenage_hustler. Episode Summary Pansy has a new magical house assignment, but there's more surprises in it than she bargained for when it turns out that her Auror partner is none other than her old schoolmate, Ron Weasley. Notable Moments * Musical Parody: Part of Your World from Little Mermaid * "Guys, I said 'rib job' instead of 'rim job'" ~ Lyndsay * Allie and Lyndsay fangirl over Zach Braff * Danny recounts some highlights from his European adventures, including the Amsterdam Red Light district. * The hosts humblebrag about their sold-out ECCC appearance. * Lyndsay imagines Pansy has her own HGTV show, Feeler Upper. * Dansy makes a reappearance. * The appearance of Mrs. Potts from Beauty & the Beast affirms their Disney theme for this season! ** "Touch my breast, touch my breast, just squeeze and do the test." ~ Danny * Lyndsay reminisces about her Giga Pets of past (knock-off Tamagotchi) * Pansy is like Doctor Dolittle, but for Houses...she's Dr. House! * The -Ughorn world expands to a crossover with Beauty & the Beast * Floo points = Frequent Flooer * Poor Danny got screwed out of his upgrade. Allie and Lyndsay laugh at his misfortune. ** Lyndsay's ideal hunk is a hunk of cheese * Lyndsay expands her crossover world to include Chip & Joanna Gaines, who both have the Chip/Beauty & the Beast in common as well as being on an HGTV show called, Fixer Upper. All Lyndsay's fandoms are collapsing in on each other. * Danny does an odd "ha-ha" sound ** "Did you just discover gold? Are you Captain Hook?" ~ Lyndsay * Frat house = a bro house * Allie does an amazing Mario & Luigi house interpretation (*ah ha!*) * "She regularly lets me tinker with her tinkers!" ~ Lyndsay * "Give yourself a break!" ~ Allie, concerned about Danny's multiple voices/personalities in this reading session. * Danny reveals his knowledge of the "rosebud" cheat in Sims and the subsequent elaborate house designs. * Mega-crossover expands to encompass Property Brothers * There may be an -Ughorn living in the Harrison Estate (chair "pokes into" people that sit on it) * Danny burns Allie on her late night fanfic reading habits. * Allie is mentally injecting NKOTB members into the fics (Donny Wahlberg, nee Harrison is in this fic) * Worst Wands Up or Down rendition ever * Potterotics Homework: PreDICKtions for next week! Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Likes the build-up, Pansy's characterization and all the original characters. Danny: Up * Most plot development the podfic has ever had. Not a fan of misogynistic Perkins, but likes that Pansy seems realistic Lyndsay: Up * Likes the world building. Likes having to "solve" the house problems. Potterotics Shout Outs * Call out to Stephanie for starting the Do You Even Leviosa? * Evil Queen thanked for the candles she sent them. * Mysterious Potterotic that sent them an unwrapped rubber chicken in the mail. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Reader: Danny Category:3 Wands Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up Category:Lyndsay: Up